Harry Potter no one wants to pay the asking price
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry has fallen into the darkness and is drowning until he finds his mate who saves him and ends up getting him pregnant what is a boy to do when he is suppose to be in the middle of a war and has a daughter already


**Harry Potter: Reincarnate**

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

"So what are you doing out after curfew mister Potter?" Moody asked suspiciously.

"I should be asking the same thing Professor Moody after all you're not on duty tonight so what are you here?. You're not here to just say good night and deduct house point, if so good night to you". Harry said sarcastically.

Moody shook his head and chuckled "You have a sharp tongue on you Potter. You should know it's dangerous to be wandering the corridors at night especially alone".

Harry chuckled "Indeed it is but what's life without a little risk Professor?".

Moody smirked "I agree with you mister Potter but at least you're smart enough to use constant vigilance after last year with the Dementor attack".

Harry nodded "That was Dumbledore's fault. I was outside the blood wards protecting me around my relatives house. Anyone who holds malice or hated against me cannot even penetrate the blood wards, or so Dumbledore's say but that doesn't protect me from inside my relatives house with those vermin". Harry gritted his teeth and spat Dumbledore's name and his relatives out in disgust.

Moody caught the hatred tone when he heard the boy mention Dumbledore and his relatives and chuckled.

"I understand why you hate Dumbledore lad he has too much power over peoples lives do just a school headmaster. He is very manipulative and is blinded by the supposed greater good. He may think that he is doing everything to keep you safe but in the end he is hurting you more by keeping important important from you. I feel for you lad having to live with idiotic muggles I've met that whale of an uncle of yours only once but it took all the self control I had to not curse him or even send the Cruciatus curse his way. Those kind of muggles are what He who must not be named wants to get rid of because of their hated, fear and jealous towards us".

Harry nodded interested, but knew Moody wasn't here to tell him that.

"So what are you really here to talk to me about for? I know you've been watching me after the lesson you gave in DADA when you showed how to cast unforgivables...I mean teach us how to identify them".

Moody looked at him sharply "Hmmm...you're sharper then you look Potter. I guess you're not 100 percent Gryffindor are you?".

Harry smirked "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin".

Harry said proudly. He wasn't sure why he would be proud of it but he was just proud of the fact he could of been in any house and was nearly in Slytherin.

Moody chuckled "Heh...heh..imagine that, Harry Potter, Savour and Gryffindor was really a Slytherin in disguise".

Harry couldn't help but chuckle long "Yeah...sometimes I think I made a mistake going against the hat Gryffindor just doesn't feel like home anymore. I just don't feel like I belong their and maybe I don't I belong in Slytherin but I can't because I will be labelled a dark wizard and possible the next Dark Lord since he's back it's going to be harder to survive and pretend to be the golden lion I am suppose to be".

Moody nodded "I feel for you lad It's not easy to be someone you're not but I believe it is better to be hated for what you're not rather then be loved for who you're not. Imagine how many people pretend to be someone their not in the light and reveal their true selves in the light. I'm not suggesting joining the Dark Lord but I am suggest that maybe think about you're options. You have a choice and only you can make the decision were you stand in this war like many of us do. You should take a look to see what both sides offer their is no harm in seeing were you should give you're loyal too. Because lad one day you could be dying for that side and you need to be completely sure that dying and sacrificing you're life for that cause is what you want".

Harry smiled "You know I think you're right all I've ever wanted to do is to survive this war and in truth I'm not happy being the headmaster's puppet. I just want to be treated like a human being and not some weapon or innocent child. Do you think I should write to the Dark Lord and ask him to send me some material on the cause he is trying to fight for?".

Moody smiled "If that is what you want to do I will support you lad".

Harry asked suspiciously "Why are you helping me?. You're on Dumbledore's side aren't you going to tell Dumbledore that is weapon is swaying and leaning towards the dark?".

Moody shook his head "I am not...this is you're life mister Potter and I will not interfere unless I must if I believe you are endangering yourself or a fellow student as it is my duty but anything you say to me will be confidential and my door is always open if you need advice in such matters".

Harry nodded "Thank you Professor. You've been a great help".

Draco was in shock at what he had just overheard Professor Moody was giving Potter advise on were to stand in the war and Potter was thinking of joining the dark and he was really a snake in disguise as a lion. What was the world coming to he had to inform has father of the new development if Potter could be swayed then he wouldn't have to worry about which side to join because if the light lost Potter then the dark had already won".

Draco made his moved and cornered Harry in he Dungeons before potions class.

"There's always something going on behind the Light side's eyes, there is always Dark magic being used, and Potter there will always be Dark magic". Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "I see the look in your eyes Potter; I've seen it in my godfather and father's eyes. You're haunted and do you know where haunted people end up?. The Dark side".

Malfoy said without his usual mocking voice as the boy watched him with powerful dead green eyes.

He felt numb and sighed "I know Draco and call me Harry I think it is time to put this petty rivalry behind us. We're not children anymore when 14 years old now and we both know we have some serious choices to make regarding the future". Draco looked surprised as Harry moved passed him and into the potion's class.

**Chapter 2: Look what I've done**

"Dumbledore my answer is no. I will not go back there". Harry said firmly.

The headmaster had been trying to move Harry to Privet Drive after Voldemort's return early.

He had seen the marks on Harry's arm about a week ago he hadn't jumped on him at first, the young man had just lost his secret boyfriend Cedric Diggory recently. Unknown to the headmaster Harry had been doing a lot more than just cutting his arms.

"Harry would Cedric want you to be doing this to yourself?. You know Cedric would have been upset and furious if he found out".

Yes he had just lost Cedric but he needed a way to release all his pain and he replied with a snort.

"Trust me I know what you're going through as I went through the same with Professor Snape and Remus when they were younger".

Harry snarled "Bloody hell leave me alone! And stop trying to understand me because you never will leave me be" Harry yelled.

Dumbledore put his hands up "I know you're hurting Harry I'm just saying that you are not alone in this and when you are ready their are people that love you and care about who can help my boy".

He nodded and then left the headmaster's office and rushed down the the boy's bathroom and slammed the door shut as he let his glamours slip and saw the cuts and scars slowly reveal themselves and his unhealthy complexion.

Sighing with relief as he finally was able to cut again he dragged Sirius dagger across his arm for the hundredth time. Once he saw the blood trickle down his arm he smiled happily.

Suddenly Draco had come in and had just seen as what Harry was doing as he quickly tried to hide the knife from Draco's sight who was currently just staring at Harry's scar littered arm. They both looked into each others eyes "H-Harry why?" Draco's worried voice scolded.

"I just- can't" Harry said numbly as Draco sighed and nodded dropping to his knees in front of Harry who whimpered and let his head fall in Draco's shoulder as Draco pulled Harry closer.

"Harry...those cuts...they're deep you need to go to the hospital wing" He said firmly but gentle.

"No!. I can't go there please Draco don't make me" Harry all but screamed.

"Alright...Do you trust me?" Draco asked which Harry thought for a moment before nodding and asking "Why?".

"You'll see" Draco responded then pulled Harry to his feet and led him towards the potions classroom Harry looked confused and asked "What are we doing here Draco?".

"Shh. Now wait here a second" He whispered, leaving Harry standing in the middle of an empty classroom when suddenly to Harry's horror Snape swiftly came out and sneered "Good evening. Mister Potter and what seems to be the problem?. This better be important seeing how Draco felt it important to wake me up at nearly midnight and both of you being out passed curfew".

Draco looked nervous "Sir...Harry..he cut himself".

A brief flicker of concern passed over the potions master's eyes and his usually impassive face, before he responded.

"I'm assuming it's not a paper cut" He said suddenly noticing the blood seeping through Harry's sleeve.

"Harry come over here and sit down and Draco get the blood replenishing potion a strong one".He said firmly yet with a soft tone.

For the first time Severus saw the scarred blooded arm his attention was brought to the long cut that started from his wrist to his elbow.

"Bloody hell Harry!. Why did you do this to yourself?. None of my snakes would ever cut this bad".

Harry cringed "Dumbledore started it he was going on about how Cedric would be upset and furious with me and that he was disappointed in me. That he understood as he when through the same with you and Remus when you were both younger and so on".

Severus eyes blazed with fury "He knows about this and has done nothing about it?. You and I will be having a very serious and long conversation. I will not allow this to continue and I will be informing your wolf and god-mutt.

Do you realise the seriousness of what you've done to yourself?. If Draco hadn't of found you then there was a very good chance you would have passed out from blood loss and died from this. I will not allow you to go down this destructive path you're currently on".

Harry frowned "Why do you care if I cut or not I'm not you're problem and I know what I'm doing I would've let my magic heal it before it got out of hand".

Draco snorted "You were to fixated on watching the blood that you didn't notice how dangerous the wound you created actual was Harry. You need help this could of killed you do you even care that you almost died".

Harry looked with indignity "Of course I do I have a job to do now that he is back I get die until I kill him and I will after he has taken away everything I loved first my parents and then Cedric".

Draco gasped "Those rumours were true that Diggory was cheating on Cho Chang but I never would of thought he was with you".

Harry glared "I love him and he loved me and Cho was just a cover so no one discovered we were in fact together as it would have been all over the Daily Prophet and Cedric would of been placed in danger".

Draco frowned "I'm sorry about what happened but he wasn't you fault that Diggory died that night it was Pettigrew and Dumbledore's for hiring a death eater in the first place and letting you compete".

Harry sniffed as tears formed in his eyes "I was trapped and was forced to watch Cedric die and then when I duelled snake face our wands connected because they are brothers and my parents came through to give me cover to escape. Cedric asked me to take his body back to his father and I couldn't leave him there. The bloody snake touched his face with his dirty feet and told me it was a shame because he was a handsome boy!". Harry let out a strangled sob.

Severus made Harry drink the potion and then give him a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes exhausted "Thanks Professor I really do mean it you didn't have to do any of this either did Draco but I have one question why did you both help me?".

Draco answered "We Slytherins protect our own even from themselves we are a family unit and we stick together no matter what because we do what we need to so we can survive".

Severus nodded "That is why you should be in Slytherin and plus you're mother helped me in my time of need and I wish to help her son the same way she helped me. Now it's late off to bed you too and Harry if you ever need to talk then my door is always open to my snakes including yourself".

Harry nodded and yawned as Draco pulled him gently out of the room and in Slytherin were he shared his room with Blaise Zabini who was shocked but then saw the bandages around around Harry's arm and the blood soaked sleeve and looked at him with understanding and introduced himself before going back to sleep.

**Chapter 3: Death's Lullaby **

"So when the time comes...the boy must die?" Snape asked in disbelief looking into his old mentor's eyes only to see honesty and guilt in the old man's deceitful eyes.

Dumbledore looked at the ground in shame and spoke filled with regret "Yes he must he die...Severus that night Voldemort attacked the Potter's he intending to make a Horcrux to split another piece of his soul off and place it in one of the Potters family heir looms but that night when he failed to kill the boy he left something inside of him...".

Severus looked in disgust and horror as his face pale and he lost all compose as memories broke through his Occlumency shields of the night his sweet Lily was laying dead in his arms while her son crying with a bleeding scar carved into his forehead in his crib somehow knowing that his mother was dead and would never awaken. "No. You're not telling what I think you are trying to suggest that Potter is a living Horcrux that he is a container for the Dark Lord's soul and nothing more than an empty shell!". He hissed angrily.

Dumbledore looked at Severus and sat behind his desk with his head in his fragile old hands "Harry's scar is no ordinary cursed scar but in fact a symbol of what was left being in the boy that night. Harry is a living Horcrux it is how he was able to survive the killing curse by no means is Harry just a vessel for Voldemort soul.

Severus sneered as a realization hit him "You've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment". He said as betrayal filled his onyx eyes as he looked at the headmaster in a new light as he continued his rant.

"You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter. Don't deny it old man you've raised him like a weapon a puppet and you are the puppet master pulling his strings. The boy who willingly give his like for another's without hesitation and he would risk his life without a moments and if you asked him to die for the greater good he would do it without you already knew that didn't you". He narrowed his eyes in accusation "That is you're plan for the boy to sacrifice his own life to save everyone else in the process. His life doesn't matter to you does it as longer as the boy for fills that damned prophecy you don't care what happens to him whether he lives or dies as long as Riddle is defeat to you Potter has only ever been a pawn in this war a chess piece for you to manipulate without getting your own hands dirty".He slammed his hand on the desk causing Harry who was eavesdropping to flinch and pale at what he was hearing.

Dumbledore flinched slightly as Severus put a large dent in his desk as his inner vampire was inches from snapping and attacking the old man and he knew this but the red ring that symbolize blood lust that was forming in his potions master's eyes the man he cared about dearly who he claimed to see as a son who looked ready to kill him. He sighed "Severus don't tell my finally you've grown to care for the boy". He said watching Severus reaction closely.

Severus snarled with pain and sadness in his eyes as he whipped out his wand and said in almost a whisper "Expecto Patronum". A ghostly pale blue doe bursting from the tip of his wand and rushed around the room and then finally jumping out of the window.

Dumbledore whispered as a tear trailed down his face "Lily...after all this time?".

Severus looked heartbroken "Always. I swore the night she died to protect the boy".

Dumbledore frowned with regret in his voice "Once again I must ask too much of you Severus".

Severus growled "Have you ever considered that you ask too much that you take too much Albus. Has it ever crossed you're brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?".

Dumbledore looked at Severus and stand of with his back turned to the window looking at the full moon as his ancient eyes closed briefly before answering "Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant I will not negotiate with you Severus. You agree to keep the boy alive and protected and you've done you're job it is time to let the boy go now he is fifteen years old hardly a child anymore. This is a time of war and children have no place in war. Harry hasn't been a child for years now. There's nothing more to discuss".

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing Severus was protecting him and trying to save him from his fate while Dumbledore was blind and only saw him as a martyr of war and he wouldn't become anyone's escape goat or sacrifice lamb.

He hide underneath his invisibility cloak as Severus stormed out of the Headmaster's office and punched the wall in anger "What am I going to do Lily about your son?. I swore to protect him and I will not break that promise even if he is a arrogant Gryffindor brat he is your son the son of my best friend and I will not let him die by the Dark Lord's hand nor Dumbledore's. If I must die to save the brat then I will do it no matter what Dumbledore's thinks he is still a child not a soldier or a martyr".

Severus then turned and walked away as Harry slid down the wall in shock as he saw the haunted look in the Potions master's warm onyx eyes as fat tears rolled down his cheeks he had misunderstood the man like people had misunderstood him the man was protecting him and was willing to give his own life in exchange for his he was risking his life everyday playing spy to both sides of the war not caring about his own life as long as he survive because he was the son of his best friend and love. He needed to find away to thank the man for everything he had done for him. He was a true war hero not I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die.

Harry decided to get some air and think about his options and went up to the Astronomy Tower for a cigarette to calm down before he exploded and hurt someone or himself for that matter "I'm ready to die".He whispered into the cold night air.

All of a sudden a chill ran down Harry's spine and feeling of being watched came to him. He stiffened and straightened up, his hand went to his cloak pocket and rested around his wand even if he could cast wandlessly magic. "What do you want?" He hissed not in mood to play games but there was no response but Harry could still feel another's presence, his mind screamed danger as he heard the sound of feet shifting slightly and he felt the person coming closer to him. Harry closed his eyes and sighed "What do you want?" He insisted through gritted teeth once again. "The question is.."A voice purred in his ear seductively "What do you want?". Harry shivered involuntarily as the voice whispered sounding hypnotic and dangerous "You think of death. Of darkness and destruction. I hear your thoughts of a hopeless future, and deepest desire for eternal night that seeks death and does not fear death but rather embraces it but yet you struggle and fight to survive when death is what you crave the most. What would you say if I could offer that to you?. A life separate from the one you live now, but a different sort of life".

Harry quickly answered without another thought for any life would be better than this own he was currently stuck with "I would say yes".

The man behind him chuckled darkly and suddenly it gripped Harry in place so he was unable to move as a slender hand touched his neck lightly adorning the flawless pale flesh. His hand felt so cold like it belonged to death himself causing Harry to shiver at the though "You must not be so rash for you do not know what you ask for".

Harry snorted "And you don't know what I need to get away from. It is my destiny to die in order to for fil this prophecy that hangs over my head and I am running out of time both sides of this war wants me die for different reasons in order to live I must die because neither I or Voldemort can live while the other survives". He snapped at the man who looked him as if he was in deep thought at what to do.

"Oh, but I do Harry and I would very much like to take you away from it but in due time. We must not be vast in our actions. Besides I would very much like to court you". The man said softly as his lips gaze the other side of his neck "But for now, I shall give you a taste of what I am offering you. How do you feel about becoming a halfing?".

Harry's eyes widened "Your a vampire?". The man hummed in response

Harry decided to ask "Does It hurt dying?".

The man smiled "It's quicker than falling sleep" he replied softly looking at Harry with love and passion in his eyes

Harry asked nervously but he needed to ask this question it was important"You'll stay with me?"

The man whispered into Harry's ear"Always. Until the end".He said honestly with no word of a lie.

Harry nodded "What's your name?. If I am going to be courted I must know the name of my courter"/

The man chuckled "My name is Julian Frost and you my mate will become Harry Potter Frost when I turn you and you will received the love and future that has so cruelly been denied to you my love. Now this may hurt a bit but try and not struggle for soon you will be able to see into me as I can see into you and you will now me as I know you". His voice faded as teeth were brought down onto Harry's neck. It was safe to say these were not regular teeth but fangs that pierced through his skin. Harry heard Julian moan with desire as his tongue lapped up the blood he sucked from the wound and smirked "It seems you were chosen already to become a vampire my love you have our kins blood already running through you're vampires. It seems you are not a Potter but no matter. I just hope you're sire who ever he is forgives me for not asking his permission before turning you as we were both unaware of the fact of your parentage or heritage. It seems the old man has being keeping secrets from you again love. You must use you're Slytherin cunning to get the answers you will now seek to discover the truth".

Harry moaned "I'll kill the old fool for lying about something especially if it has to do with my parentage or heritage that he has hidden from me for all these years". Julian smirked as he sucked out half of his mortal blood and replacing it with venom as Harry felt himself growing weak rapidly. His knees were giving in and he would have fallen if not for Julian's stronghold as the man injected his venom. His mind was beginning to slip from himself until he finally got what he asked for; Nothingness.

As morning broke he cursed its arrival as the light stung his eyes and hurried to drink his potion his mate had given him to curb his blood lust that he would have when he awakened and the scent blocker that would block the fact he was now a halfling which meant he was half vampire half wizard until his sire's blood kicked in on his 21st birthday or if he died and his vampire blood activate the transition. He smiled at the ring that his mate had given him when he awoken from his slumber it was a promise ring. A pureblood would give it to their courting to show that they were of the market it was a marriage contact that meant when he was of age they would be marriage into a Pureblood family line and was protected. The potion was tasteless and he was overcome with the rush of adrenaline as his vampiric features and scent were masked and his thirst for his housemate's blood vanished. He steadied himself there were others around him passing shy glances as they went about their morning rituals. They distanced themselves from him even more now, fearing his power over them as they felt his magic flaring with confident and power but they can sense it was more dangerous and darker than they were used to and knew something had change within their saviour.

He rather preferred it that way, the distance from the others so he would not have to waste their precious oxygen in responding to their tedious questions and observations about his magic or appearance that the potion couldn't cover.

Draco and the Slytherins were giving him odd glances and looks as they could properly sense the change in his magic that it had become more powerful and their was lingering darkness to it which hopefully the headmaster would not ask about.

Snape shared a look with Minerva as he saw Harry's eyes they looked at them all with power and confidence that only came from dark magic his eyes filled with dread and worry as his face was composed.

Suddenly Sybil Trelawney when into a trance and stood ridged as the Hogwarts students looked at her curiously and interested knowing she was about to create a prophecy. While the professors looked worried as the students broke out in whispers as she began to speak. Dumbledore was deep in thought he knew that their was death eater children in his school and he would have to do damage control.

Trelawney spoke in a voice that was not her own causing the students to look frightened and shiver in fear _"When a warrior embraces darkness, they will become one with the dark._

_When they are betrayed they will become the traitor._

_When he chose death he was given life his soul is torn and became a fallen angel that has suffered more and has sacrificed more than any warrior should ever have too. _

_A child broken and abused by the light that turns towards the dark for refugee _

_While he thought that he was learning how to live, Instead he had been learning how to die._

_In the night of death, hope sees a star, and listening love can hear the rustle of a wing of a warrior that has finally become a fallen angel rejected by the light and embraced by the dark. _

_He has learned things in the dark that he could never have learned in the light, things that have saved his life over and over again, so that there is really only one logical conclusion. He need darkness as much as he need light.I preach darkness. I don't inspire hope only shadows. It's up to you to find the light in my are our Dark Selves brought to Light.._

_Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody. There is darkness inside all of us, though his is more dangerous than most. Still, we all have it that part of our soul that is irreparably damaged by the very trials and tribulations of life. We are what we are because of it, or perhaps in spite of it. Some use_

_it as a shield to hide behind, others as an excuse to do unconscionable things. But, truly, the darkness is simply a piece of the whole, neither good nor evil unless you make it so. It_

_People often believed they were safer in the light, thinking monsters only came out at night. But safety like light ...is a façade"._

Harry rolled his eyes as the students and professors were looking at Harry who shrugged "Why does everyone assume that she is talking about me?".

Ron smirked "Sorry mate it's just she normal predicts your death and usually its always about you when she makes a prophecy".

The Slytherins were unconvinced they believed the prophecy was about Harry and so did Snape as he arched an eyebrow as Harry waved at him.

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

Professor Severus Snape was now in a situation he currently didn't know how to deal with Harry Potter the golden boy was sitting on the ground in front of him completely drunk.

"Your not all tha' bad, Snape". He giggled and took a swig from the bottle of Firewhiskey he was holding he noticed Snape groan and watched as he ran a hand through his silky hair.

"What am I going to do with you, Potter?". He practically moaned at him as he giggled on the floor like a naughty toddler.

"Do wi' me?" he giggled at this again, "You can give me another bottle of Firewhiskey I ran out. This is my last one". He tried to glared when Snape yanked him off the floor.

He swayed and giggled at the look of disgust on Snape's face.

"Your coming to my rooms for a sobering up potion and rest". He kept a grip on his arm tightly as he pulled him down the hall as they lurked in the shadows so they weren't caught.

At what seemed like forever, but was in all only approximately ten minutes, we stopped in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin with a green snake with crimson eyes around his shoulder.

He heard Snape speak the password harshly and then pulled him in through the doorway.

The room was beautiful decorated with green and gold the living room fire was lit in the fire place.

Snape pushed him onto the couch before collapsing on the matching armchair.

He took another swig from the bottle of Firewhiskey, well tried to anyway. Snape snatched it out of my hands and set it on the coffee table.

He then realised "Hey, this ain't Dumbledore's office?" He ended in a giggle as he reached for the Firewhiskey but it was moved further away. He pouted slightly at

Snape and was a little surprise at his answer "As much as I dislike you Potter, you are the last person I need to see thrown out of Hogwarts right now". He heard Snape growl.

I saw Snape briefly close his eyes and narrowed his eyes are me "What are you doing drinking? Firewhiskey, nonetheless you're fourteen years old Potter".

Snape asked me smoothly and masked with rage and curiosity i answered with a slur "Moldy Oldy Voldy and the war and um The Old Puppet Master who likes my strings like I am one of his puppets"He sneered and then smiled drunkenly as Snape watched him closely.

"I assume you are referring to The Dark Lord and The Headmaster?" Snape asked him in question which he nodded "Yeah...Don't know which is worse a blind manipulative goat or a psycho snake hell bent on killing me when all I want to do is survive. Professor do you ever imagine how many people hide and pretend in the light, and how many people reveal their true selves in darkness?".

Snape raised an eyebrow and answered his question once he pulled himself out of deep thought he sighed "I do Potter both sides of the war have their faults but it's the intentions behind them is were people stand. The Dark Lord sees the war as eliminating a threat to our world we both know how muggles would react to our existence. They would wipe us out like they tried to in ancient times were our kind were burned at the stake they fear us and are jealous at the power we have and that causes hatred. While Dumbledore wishes to keep a coexistence with the muggles and the wizarding world he believes that we could live in peace without fear from either side and breed with them which will slowly wipe us out also. Both sides have their faults and worthy causes Potter".

He looked at Snape with understanding he was smack bang in the middle of two sides and yet both would eventually get him killed if he didn't pick a side soon. I nodded "You have to pick a side soon won't you. Their is no middle ground when it comes to war and the risk of getting killed by both sides are becoming increasingly more likely. You side with the light side because of the promise you made to my mother and to myself when I was younger. I used to loath you but I don't anymore I respect you greatly more than you will ever know Professor. I know why you have to treat me the way you do not just because I am Potter's son but also your position in this war.

I release you from your oath sir to me and on behalf of my mother. You are free from service to me. You need to be concerned about your own life and upcoming important decisions. I know where your loyalty lies and I respect that I will not hold it against you or blackmail you with what I know. I'm not Potter Sr and everyone has darkness, we all need to look into the dark side of our nature that is where passion is ...it is part of who we are...we are both light and dark but it is what side we choose to be on what matters".

Snape looked at him with curiously "Prey tell what side do you choose to embrace Potter?. Where do your loyalties indeed lie with. You seem to be supporting the dark side yet you are on the side of the angels. Care to explain?".

He looked at him his gaze hard yet warm as he answered in a calm serious slightly drunk voice as the Firewhiskey was starting to wear off. "I maybe on the side of the angels Professor but don't think for one second I am one. Trust me I am not angel I just keep up an angel's façade. The brightest of hearts contain the most darkness just think how much darkness my heart contains I believe it is better to be hated for who you are than love for who your not and that it is better to walk with a friend in the dark than walk alone in the light. When people see good they expect good. I don't wanna live up to that expectation anymore. I'm no saint or saviour nor golden boy or Gryffindor they make me out to be. Most of the students and wizarding world think they are alive because they can fight?. No! They are alive because of what people like you and I have sacrificed to save them and in truth I would rather watch this whole world burn in it's own blood purity and prejudice and destroy itself so it can start over again".

Snape shook his head it was hopeless this young man wasn't his father he wasn't even like his mother he sighed "True but we should save this conversation for another time it's late,

Drink this its a dreamless sleep potion mixed with a sobering draught I shall give you a hang over potion tomorrow. Although I should let you suffer but I am not cruel as many believe me to be but if you ever get drunk again or if I find out you've been drinking under age then we will be having a serious conversation with your decision making".

Harry nodded sleepily as he took the potion "I...thought you...hated me Professor...why do you care?".

The potions master sighed heavily "I never hated you...Harry I disliked you but I never hated you I used to think you were just like you're father or even Black but you have shown me tonight you are neither and you remind me of a younger me. Now no more talk go to sleep Harry".

He smiled softly "Good night Professor".

It was the next morning and Harry groaned when the events of last night came to him as he realised he was asleep on the giant bat's couch.

He opened his eyes briefly to see fresh clothes waiting for him and to saw Snape studying him like a newly discovered potions ingredient.

He pulled himself up and held his aching head in his hands and cringed slightly "Morning Professor Snape. I apologise for disturbing you and you having to deal with my reckless behaviour again. Thanks for not saying anything to the Headmaster he would be on my case in a heartbeat spouting about how I should take better care of myself and how important I am and that everything he has been working for to help me is for the greater good and that I should thank you for finding me when you did before I got into trouble or someone could of killed me or kidnapped me". He snorted and rolled his eyes Severus allowed a small smirk to come across his lips "So you remember our conversation we had last night then you weren't just spouting off drunken meaningless words then...interesting that you should feel so much resentment for the Headmaster". Harry sighed "What I told you last night the parts I can remember was the truth about how I feel when I drink I can't help myself but to tell the truth I am surprised that you didn't take more advantage over the situation you could of asked me anything and I would of told the complete truth".

"I suspected as much Potter I am now aware how much of an influence alcohol has on you it's like truth serum to you. If I even need to get information from you I'll just get you drunk". He said jokingly.

Harry looked speechless at the little joke at least he hope it was "Well thank you anyway Professor for allowing me to keep my privacy".

Severus tilted his head "You know you play a dangerous game like myself I may not at the moment be able to see fully what hides behind this mask you keep so heavily guarded a Gryffindor on the outside by a Slytherin at heart. You'll also have to make important decisions in the near future more than I as you are the decider in this what the key to who wins but what ever you decided I shall support you and help you when I can" He said honestly Harry blinked "Really Professor there is no nee to risk yourself further for me than you already are although I do not mind if last nights events should make themselves known to a certain snake faced dark lord as I know it will come in useful in proving your loyalties". He added with admiration Snape observed him for a moment and then proceeded to lecture him in drinking as much and leaving himself vulnerable to attack.

Before telling him he had 10 minutes to get dressed and to use a cleaning charm and drink the hangover potion.

Harry followed Snape's instructions and got changed when his head of house came through the fireplace with the headmaster who looked at him and then Snape suspiciously "Mr. Potter!. Where have you been?. I was worried no one had seen you all night what are you doing in here of all places".Scolded McGonagall

Snape was about to answer when I cut in and forced a few tears to roll down my face "Last night...I have a nightmare about Cedric and Voldy and when outside the common rooms to clear my head and up to the Astronomy Tower...I didn't know how long I stayed up there but I ended up feverish and I accidentally bumped into Professor Snape.

He brought me to his rooms because he didn't wish to bother Madam Pomfrey at that time of night or you and give me a fever draught and a dreamless sleep potion then he asked why he shouldn't take points off me or give me a months detention. I told him about my nightmare and I started to grieve for Cedric and my parents and never really got a chance to talk to someone about their deaths and it all caught up with me. I tired myself out and Professor Snape kindly decided to allow me to rest on his couch and I woke up not long about.

I was just about to go to the Great Hall and tell you where I was and how sorry I was for wondering around and making myself get sick being out past curfew. It wasn't my intention to have everyone worrying about me. I apologise Headmaster and will take what ever punishment you or my head of house wishes to give me". He sniffed and wiped his tears on his robes and give them a look that melted McGongall's and Dumbledore's hearts.

Snape was impressed by Potter's acting skills a fine art of deception he wanted to scoff as Minerva pulled Harry into a huge as her mothering instinct kicked into life as she comforted the grief stricken boy.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with pity in his eyes and guilt but all Harry wanted to do was rip his twinkle eyes out and send them to Voldemort.

McGongall looked to Dumbledore "We can't punish the boy Albus clearly he wasn't thinking about how dangerous it was to be wandering the halls pass curfew the poor boy's been through enough".

Dumbledore nodded "I agree with you Minerva but it isn't our decision Severus was the one who found and it lies with him on whether Harry will be punished or not".

Snape wanted to clap at Harry's performance he himself was nearly fooled he himself got into his role "Indeed . I think 5 points from Gryffindor is a suitable punishment. Now you have spent enough time disrupting me with your presence and it is breakfast I suggest you clean yourself up and leave. I will offer you some of my time tonight to talk in the evenings about anything that is bothering you for your mother's sake not for yours".

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected offer and he nodded seriously "I will take you 're very kind offer into consideration as long as the headmaster agrees of course and my head of house".

Dumbledore's eyes lit up brightly "Wonderful idea Severus I think both of you my boys will find you have a lot in common".

Minerva nodded sharply her lips thinned threateningly as she looked at Snape "I will allow it as long as Severus you do not mock or taunt in your presents and show at least a little respect to each other. I am astonished you both have been able to stay in the same room as each other as long as you both have without hexes or insults flying at one another" She voiced.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement "Keep up the good work". As he popped a lemon drop in his mouth happily as he walked back into the fireplace satisfied at this new development with Minerva not following far behind.

Once they left I bursting out in laugher and so did Snape which shocked me to end "Did you see that?. They believed me just like that all I needed was a few tears to make them pity the poor orphaned boy who lived".

Severus wiped a tear from his eye "I don't know how it was possible for you to manipulate the sorting hat into putting you in Gryffindor. How much begging did it take for you to go to the lions den rather than the snake out?".

Harry smirked About 10 minutes worth why do you think it took so long to sort me I was tempted when it said I would do great in Slytherin".

Severus shook his head "If you keep it up I might have to request a re-sorting by rights you should be one of my snakes and the hat will re-sort you if you are no longer suited for Gryffindor whether you want to or not".

Harry shrugged "Who knows maybe it is my plan to be forced into a re-sort rather than requesting it myself. I don't plan to keep up this Gryffindor golden boy act for much longer. I even doubt I would be able to for much longer".

I wonder how long it would take for Weasley to bleed out if I stabbed him with this fork Harry thought darkly as he watched Ron eat like a pig at the Gryffindor breakfast table.

He shook my head slightly and sighed to myself he felt depressed Ron had begged him for forgiveness for acting like a git but I told him I'd think about it.

I don't see why I should forgive that filthy traitor he is much too like Pettigrew for my tastes and Granger who always nagged me and acted like my mother then abandoned me like the whole of Gryffindor except a select few who are my true friends.

I still wasn't speaking to either of them which spiked the curiosity of the Slytherins namely Draco Malfoy.

Who came over with his friends "I see you are still refusing to speak to the blood traitor and mudblood I did warn you they were the wrong sort Potter". He sneered Ron's ears turned red with anger "Harry aren't you going to defend us?". He shrugged and then replied "Why?" with lack of emotions.

Hermione frowned "We are you're friends Harry are you going to let some pompous jerk talk to us like that?".

Harry glared "Firstly Granger we aren't friends. Friends don't treat each other and abandon them when things get tough. Defend yourselves after all you are both Gryffindors and I am not defending you because why should I?.Hm because all I hear coming from Malfoy's mouth is the truth after all Weasley you are known as a blood traitor and although I don't like the term mudblood you are one Granger so stuck it up. Now I am trying to eat leave me alone".

The Gryffindors gawked at him like he had gone mad Ron exclaimed "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Harry?!. You're acting like a slimy snake". He shouted and the whole school looked over Draco looked interested "I agree with Weasley on this one as much as I loath to admit it you are acting rather like one of us Potter. What happened to the golden trio or has the Golden Gryffindor finally seen the light?".

Harry answered and looked at Draco "I am barely a Gryffindor in truth I belong in Slytherin not because of the reason you believe but all house support their students in different ways Slytherins are proud and ambitious they desire to prove themselves to not only the world but themselves and work as a team to protect each other because Slytherins protect their own and are survivors the reason they were many dark wizards in Slytherin is because we will use what ever is necessary no matter the cost to survive and protect our own. Even if it means using the Dark Arts I admit I was bigot at first but as I became older I came to understand what Slytherin represents and they are branded as Dark Wizards just because they will do what understand what Slytherins for being who they are..fools as in the upcoming war you know who will be the Slytherins because Gryffindor is arrogant and reckless and strives in independence and would abandon one of their own in a heartbeat".

Draco looked impressed and amazed "You've changed Potter I must say I'm impressed spoken like a true snake. I offered you my hand in friendship back in first year and you rejected my offer so I will ask again will you Harry Potter be my friend?".

Harry nodded and shook his hand "Very well Draco Malfoy I accept you hand in friendship". Vincent smirked and patted him on the back "You're welcome to sit with us snakes Harry".

Harry smirked and glared at Granger and Weasley as the Professors and students looked to be in shock about what they had just witnessed as Harry joined the Slytherin table who sat opposite to Draco and next to Gregory as we discussed our plans for summer holidays.

Suddenly Snape came over and looked at me with narrowed eyes "Well that was a very Slytherin thing to do Potter. Maybe was right and you should be in my house that was a very impressive intelligent speech you did. Some would think you've been holding back and not showing you're true potential". Harry gave him an innocent look before he turned and left he looked amazed "Did...Professor Snape just praise me?".

Draco sniggered "Harry you look like your about to faint with shock and I believe he did no Gryffindor as ever stuck up for us Slytherins ever and you would of made a very Ravenclaw argument in our defence".

He lifted his head from the book he had been reading, one he had to sneak out of the Restricted Section in the library. He placed a glamour spell to make it look a Quidditch book I arched an eyebrow at Hermione as she pestered me about something as wrong with me that if I was having trouble with your home life.

"Harry!" Hermione stepped in front of him, blocking the light he was using to read he growled quietly under his breath and snapped the book shut and placed it back in his bag. He was just getting interesting he was on chapter 6 about how the theory that tied his emotions to the strength of his magic, especially negative emotions apparently when using Dark magic made his magic stronger and more powerful.

He asked clearly annoyed "What, Granger?" He snapped. He looked up to glare at her back like always she didn't take the hint and back down. She folded her arms over her chest.

"You've been missing breakfast, you're barely doing homework except for Potions and Defence against the dark arts, Ron believes that you've been sneaking out of bed for weeks and you're behaviour is horrendous now. I thought that it must be because something happened last summer that caused you to run away from your relatives. You're getting into trouble an I just want to help Harry please Ronald may have given up on you but I haven't and you're not helping!".

He pushed her out of the way causing her to stumble o the side and use her hand to brace herself against the wall and busted into tears "Leave me alone Granger!. You don't know anything and you're not helping don't you get it I don't need your help".

Hermione stood frozen in place, she was even more worried now Hermione had guessed this new attitude must also be due to his home life, but like a coward she never plucked up the nerve to ask him about it. She shook her head Harry was changing and she couldn't ignore it anymore she forced her body to move in the direction of McGonagall asked with a small frown "Miss Granger is there something I can help you with?".

Hermione nodded "It's about Harry. Professor. He's been acting differently and I am worried".

"I have noticed Miss Granger myself also Harry is grieving and needs some time to himself" McGonagall said sharply.

"I don't think things are quiet right at home I mean he did run away last summer from his relatives home". Hermione pressed as McGonagall raised her eyebrow.

"What concerns are you having about home life" Looking at her student seriously and concerned she had warned Albus about those muggles.

"I...I think you know what I mean,Professor. Harry admits that his relatives hate him, and he never goes home unless he has to. But I think it goes beyond dislike for one other. I mean he had a display of accidental magic last year and that is usual for someone of our age and I heard he blew up one of his relatives into a balloon". She looked at her Professor meaningfully.

"Thank you Miss Granger I will have it looked into but the headmaster" She said softly.

Meanwhile Harry was moving onto more powerful spells, ones that took more energy out of him that more than he though they would. He knew he was getting better with practise.

He rolled out of bed the next morning and stumbled down to Potions just before he had to be there and it seemed Professor Snape was not in a good mood and scowled at the students as the night before, Snape had been marking his fourth years essays. He had gotten almost through before he came to Potter's.

It was very disrespectful and it wasn't like Potter as he had improved greatly in potions and their relationship had gotten better he was concerned but furious as he read.

"When in a potions lab.

One should completely ignore the greasy haired giant bat of the dungeon.

He is a bad tempered, ill mannered git who should keep his hooked nose out of his-".

Snape had stopped reading by that point and it had taken every ounce of self-control not to storm up to Gryffindor Tower there and then reprimand the boy but then he had been called by Albus about the boy who he was currently imagining killing in many creative ways.

Sometime was wrong with the brat he was doing so well and now suddenly his behaviour and attitude turned for the worse.

Severus felt his arm burn and then he quickly got dressed and then floo to the Malfoy's were he and Lucius apparitied to Riddle Manor and bowed.

Voldemort spoke with his usual frustrated and venomous tone "Ah Lucius and Severus my most trust and loyal dark spies what have you both to report?".

Lucius smirked "My Lord I have recently discovered that the Weasleys have disowned Fred and George Weasley for what reasons I am unaware and it seems that have been distant from the Gryffindors except from Potter and Longbottom" He sneered.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow "Interested the Weasleys have never disowned any of their family members before I am curious about what those twins have done to be disowned for the entire Weasley clan.

Severus I wish for you to find out now what do you have to report?".

Severus nodded "Yes my Lord. I have discovered a potential problem regarding some of my students at Hogwarts. Although I ask permission for you to see it rather than tell you for their privacy until my suspicions are proven correct".

Voldemort rose and looked interested "Very well Severus I am interested in what you have to show me. Raise my loyal follower and come forth".

Lucius looked curious as Severus rose and was inches away from the Dark Lord as he let the Dark Lord through his Occlumency shields.

Severus was walking back from a meeting with the order and then heard strange noises which sounded like giggling.

He smirked darkly looking forward to catching Potter out of bed long after curfew but was shocked when he discovered Draco was giggling and was latched onto Harry while Fred and George had there arms wrapped round Neville. Severus raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes when he smelt a strong familiar smell of Fire whiskey and cigarette smoke lingering on all four of them.

Severus hissed "What are you all of you doing out of bed including you Mr. Malfoy. Completely drunk and with cigarette smoke lingering on your robes tells me that all of you have been smoking".

Harry grinned "Shh Snape you'll wake the dead with that voice of yours" he slurred.

Draco nodded "He already has Harry. He is dead probably out for a midnight snack" He slurred and giggled.

Fred smiled and growled "You are very handsome tonight Snape" he said seductively.

George nodded "He is a giant bat after all they are suppose to look good.

So professor are you single?".

Snape growled his eyes looked like fiery black orbs filled with anger "All of you are going to my rooms this instant so help me any of you even speak I will chop you up into potion ingredients".

They sniggered and followed Snape into his rooms if was usually a 10 minute journey but it took 30 minutes because they were falling over themselves or had lack of coordination.

Once they were in his office Severus stood behind his desk and slammed his fist on the desk causing them to either filch badly or let out a whimper.

Harry was the worse he closed his eyes shut and raised his hand to protect himself.

Neville whispered and touched Harry and rubbed his back.

Snape was studying them and recognise signs he didn't want to see ever in his students which was fear of not being yelled at but the fear of being struck.

Draco was shaking slightly trying his best to cover it while the twins had stepped back and bared their teeth slight and Neville's hand was twitching to his wand ready encase he was to defend himself.

Snape's thoughts were going wild "No this shouldn't be possible Potter thinks I'm going to bloody beat him and the others also look like I am going to strike them. I am not my father why would they think that unless...No they aren't ...I would know for god sake and Lucius would never hurt his son but then again what about Narcissa when Lucius isn't home she never liked or wanted Draco.

The twins are showing clear signs of Lycantrophy but then why wasn't I informed and why isn't Lupin here supporting them as they are unsired cubs. This doesn't make sense but it explains why they are being destructive with drinking and smoking maybe this is their way of coping.

Snape snapped out of his thoughts "You are all in serious trouble I will be writing to your parents and guardians about your reckless and dangerous behaviour. They can punish you themselves because I am sure they will be able to deal with your misbehaviour better than I".

Until Neville let out a whimper and turned ghostly white. Draco looked sick and ready to faint and Fred and George looked ready to break down and burst into tears.

While Harry was trembling and got on his knees and actually started to beg Snape not to tell there families.

Snape was surprised at the behaviour of his students he had never seen them act that way in front of him.

He was seeing signs from all of them that he didn't want to see again confirming his suspicions. Something wasn't right with them and they were all hiding something when he mentioned their parents and guardians and decided to just take points. He was going to keep an eye on them from now on and if their behaviour continued then he would have to get involved.

Voldemort was out of Snape's mind and then started to pace "Everyone dismissed Lucius stay behind their are certain things we must discuss. Severus I believe you're suspicions are indeed true but will must play this carefully we may able to sway the children from Dumbledore's hold".

Severus nodded "Do you think Dumbledore knew?".

Voldemort thought for a moment "It is possible but I don't doubt for a second that he isn't aware of Potter's home life".

Lucius looked worried "My Lord you wished to speak with me?".

Severus sighed and then asked gently "Lucius when you are away either or death eater business or ministry business how does Narcissa treat Draco?.

Lucius frowned "I'm not sure why?. I know Narcissa never wanted Draco or has even bonded with him either and I know Draco doesn't like being ...alone with her". His eyes widened and his fist clenched "Severus why do you ask that question?. You said you discovered a potential problem regarding some of your students. Is Draco involved I want to know Severus what you had found out about my son".

Voldemort spoke calmly "Lucius my old friend I and Severus believe that the Weasley twins, Longbottom and Potter along with your son are or have been abused".

Lucius turned white as a sheet and looked at Severus searching and then collapsed "No! She wouldn't hurt our son I knew she never wanted him but I-I never-".

Severus hugged him as he sobbed "Shh Luc It's going to be okay. Let it to me and I will find out what they are hiding and help them they way Lily and you helped me remember all those years ago".

Lucius sniffed "Time has repeated itself we were in their shoes Severus. You, Myself, Black, Lupin and Tom how do we know have far they have fallen what if they were as bad as us".

Severus sighed "I don't think it has gotten to that point you I have only caught them drunk and smoking. We don't know if they are doing anything else to cope or if they have any other problems Luc well except for Potter who cuts himself occassionally I think we are going to need Black and Lupin on this as I we are going to need their help".

Lucius nodded "What about my son what do I do? And Narcissa I am bloody married to that bitch who dared to follow in my fathers footsteps.

I want him to know that I didn't know what she was doing and that I love him".

Voldemort twirled his wand in his hand "We can't do anything with you're wife ...yet if she has laid a hand on your son then you and I will punish her but for now I will contact Black and Lupin with my suspicions. You must trust Severus with you son at the moment he has Potter and the others to watch him and I am sure he does the same".

Lucius nodded "My Lord will it be already if I stay here for a while I don't wish do her to sleep in my bed or even be near me right now".

Tom nodded "Lucius we are friends and you know in private it is Tom and you and Severus can stay here any time you wish".

Severus nodded and groaned "It's going to be a nightmare trying to get the truth out of them without Legilimency or truth serum. My godson is the perfect Slytherin, The Weasley Twins are Snakes in Lion skin, Neville is more of a Ravenclaw than anything else with Slytherin traits and Potter he is a true Slytherin who holds up a pure Gryffindor Façade. In truth I don't know were to beginning".

Tom shook his head "You will have you're work cut out for you if it calls for it then you are to bring them here to me and I will have to use the Verdimillous spell on them like our old potions master and Dumbledore used on us.

Lucius winced "Do you think that will be necessary I mean they will re-live their worse memories with us watching them. What if it pushes one of them or all of them over the edge like it did with Severus and Lupin?".

Tom reassured "That is why they shall be brought here for their own safety were I will make sure they are protected from themselves. That is if Severus hasn't got them to talk before they go home for summer then the Verdimillous spell is to be used .

In that case Remus will handle the Weasley twins, Sirius will handle Neville Lucius you will handle you're son and I and Severus will handle Potter and bring him here until we find out the truth".

Lucius and Severus agreed and Tom dismissed them both as he wrote a charmed letter to Sirius and Remus entitled Time has once again repeated itself and you are needed to help a few select students from themselves who share the same past. P.S Remus there is a possible two of them have been infected reluctantly with Lycantrophy and my need you to take them in as they have been disowned from their family.

Meet me at you know where to further discuss this I swear on my magic that this is not a trap. I will not try and killed Potter unless he attacks first and will leave him and his friends alone now as you know not a word of this to Dumbledore we can't allow him to interfere like he did the last time.

It was only thanks to our potions master at the time that we all survived.

Yours Tom.

**Chapter 5: What's with the ring Potter?**

He always got the Potion wrong because he couldn't read the board. He knew he could brew potion after Tom helped him during the summer. Heck, he even was the mastermind of Brewing Wolfsbane and Polyjuice potion. Potions were just like cooking. He quite enjoyed then when he didn't have a greasy git breathing down his neck or Malfoy trying to sabotage his potion.

Speaking of Malfoy, guess who his potions partner this year as? Compared to most years, Harry and Malfoy were having a good year. They never spoke a word to each other. Malfoy did try to insult him after he fainted on the train, but Luna pulled him away before he could say anything. Harry was mad at the time, but looking back, who knew what would happen if his temper got out of control?. "What happened to your glasses Potter and you're looks?".

"There is this muggle invention called laser treatment that corrected and fixed my eyesight. I'm sure you've never heard of it". Harry sarcastically replied. "And my appearance I just had a make over and just came into my magical majority earlier as I am a powerful wizard after all". He sighed "Say Malfoy, I am not saying for us to be friends, but can we have a working relationship?".

"Why?" Malfoy asked. "You never cared before. Besides, why should I work with you?".

Ron suddenly shouted out "Oh my god I can't believe I didn't notice Harry who the gave you a promise ring!".

Suddenly everyone was looking at Harry and at the ring and started whispering Snape narrowed his eyes "Who would of thought it Potter the boy who lived has made a marriage contact. Who in the right mind especially a Pureblood wizard give you something like that?".

Harry sneered "I don't know if you ever heard the word love professor but I and Julian are in love and he wanted to make sure everyone knew I was off the market and he is very traditional in Pureblood ways he give my this beautiful promise ring" he said softly.

Draco's eyes widened "What Pureblood family would agree to have the boy who lived a half blood to their family line?". He asked interested.

Harry smirked "Julian is the Lord of his house and I wouldn't tell you which house as I would put him in danger".

Hermione looked disgusted "You're not gay Harry. Your suppose to marry a woman!. Being that way is wrong and unnatural. You can go through with this marriage promise Harry!. Professor Snape sir tell Harry that it is wrong to be in love with another wizard". She shrieked.

Snape glared " in the wizarding world it is normal. I am aware that it isn't so accepted in the muggle world but here it is accepted here and there are many wizards and witches that are attracted to the same sex. As much as I dislike Potter and I will take 25 points of Gryffindor for his cheek I will not tolerate your prejudice or scolding of 's sexuality as it is none of your business or anyone else and if I hear you've been spreading rumours you will receive detention".

Ms Granger gasped in horror "B-But".

Snape glared "I hope I've made myself clear on this matter 2 points for auguring with a professor".

"Anyway Potter, cut this roots up in-" Malfoy began.

"In the Juliette cut". Harry answered as the class just stared at him in shock "I am not totally hopeless. I can cook really well and now my eyes are fixed I can actually read and saw what is written on the board".

Malfoy smirked "This relationship might work out just fine away all now for the next step".

"On it". Harry answered.

After several steps later, the potion was perfect. "Now, there is no way Professor Snape can fail me I mean us". Harry said.

"Potter,how did you go from dismal potions scores to perfect potion scores?" Malfoy asked. "You can't go that far overnight".

"Good question . How did you do it ?" Snape asked suspiciously.

Harry blushed a deep red "Well Sir my future husband is training to become a Potions Master he is at grade 9 and well I wasn't really at any grade so over the summer he tutored me to a grade level 5. I am a master at brewing Polyjuice Potion and Wolfsbane".

Malfoy smiled "It seems you're husband is having a positive influence by you're new attitude".

Snape smirked "Indeed keep up the good work your husband sounds like he his doing miracles who would of thought it that you have your mother's talent in Potions all it took to bring it out was the right influence".

Harry blushed and nodded "Thank you Professor Snape but I can't take all the credit Draco also helped as my Potions partner".

Draco snorted "When you allowed me to help I was mostly the collector and chopper you did most of the work shouldn't we get points?".

Snape nodded "Very well 10 points to Gryffindor and 15 points to Slytherin".

When Harry was walking the hall with Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood they were laughing and joking until Hermione came storming up to him as Professor Snape and Lupin walked waiting to step in.

"What's wrong with you Harry! You've changed!" Hermione yelled angrily.

"No I haven't I've improved my attitude and have matured". He simple replied as Luna nodded in agreement as she smiled dreamily.

"What's wrong with that Hermione?" Luna asked.

"It would be okay if he didn't have a sudden change in personality. I think those Slytherins and that damned boyfriend of his is rubbing off on him". Hermione answered. Harry felt anger bubble up in him. That was his true personality. He thought Hermione knew that. Heck, even Ron knew that, and he really didn't pick up on anything not in front of him. Then again, Ron was there when he had problems and listened.

He scowled "Leave me alone Granger haven't you already lost enough points for Gryffindor while I am trying to gain them you are losing them just as fast. I'm sorry that you and Ron aren't working out and that my sexuality disturbs you so but I am getting married and I am happy for once in my life I actually want to survive this war and you or no one else will tell me what to do regarding my husband and choices for now on. Any respect I've had for you has vanished and you are no longer permitted to voice your opinions on me so keep them to yourself". He snarled at her making her step back in fear.

Harry walked up to his head of house at lunch as rumours spread out his engagement like wild fire and he had no doubt that his marriage would be in the prophet by morning and he would have to deal with nosy reporters and his godfather.

Minerva smiled "Mr Potter I see those rumours about your engagement were indeed true. I suppose congratulations are in order. What is it you wanted to speak with me about?".

Harry smirked and looked shyly "I'm sorry to bother you but I recently received a letter from my future husband and well I was wondering if I could give a day pass as I am being courted and Julian wishes to take me out on a date to celebrate as he has gotten wind of the prophet knowing about our marriage contact".

Minerva nodded happily "Very well but only to Hogmesde Harry it is dangerous outside Hogwarts wards but yes I will permit your day pass as long as you are back tomorrow for first period".

The students broke out in whispers when suddenly Julian sensed his mate near by under the influence of Poly juice potion he was disgust as Austin his handsome gothic muggle friend who was current on holiday in France with his parents.

Dumbledore and the others professors rose and pointed their wand at he young man who smirked and sneered at them "I'm unarmed professors and I am not a threat to your students I'm here from my mate".

The students broke out in whispers as Julian walked up Harry and kissed him and wrapped his arms around his waist as Harry rolled his eyes and snuggled into Julian neck and let out a whining noise.

Ron wrinkled his nose knowing what those kinds of noise meant as did those who studied magical creatures and who had creature heritage themselves.

Fred and George whistled and clapped cheering them on as Draco smirked at the disgust written all over Granger face as she rose from her seat "This must stop it is disgusting showing such affection especially your kind while normal people are trying to eat".

Julian growled looking pissed as Harry purred trying to sooth his mate from killing the foolish muggleborn "Don't listen my angel she is just a pathetic know it all silly human girl while you are far superior to her in every way and if you lose control here it would not do well to attack a mere human in daylight with witness my love. Come on leave her be she knows nothing of our love".

Julian smiled "You always know what to say my mate. Very well I will not kill the silly little human girl but I will not tolerant her rudeness does she not know that insulting a mate his dominants?".

Minerva hissed " I remind you that homosexual relationships are common in the wizarding world and that insulting a mate and his dominant isn't a wise thing to do. I thought you of all people know the consquense of doing such a thing 20 points from Gryffindor for being reckless and 10 points from insulting and Julian".

The Gryffindors glared at Hermione and she paled and sat down as Julian grinned and then whispered something in Harry's ear than made him purr louder and then swat him embrassed "Julian! Lets go before I die of embrassment when most of the students and professors know want the noises I make mine those I suppose to be only for you. The twins will never let me forget this".

Julian grinned "I love your noises and it is normal you can't control it and why should you. How I'm I suppose to do my job in being your domiant if I don't know what you need. It is common and I'm sure Hogwarts have had mated students before now are you ready to go on our date".

Harry nodded excited "Yes but I wish you would of given me sometime to get ready for a date I'm not even dressed to go out to dinner and you are dressed in the finest of robes you git".

Julian chuckled "I bought you some robes with me I shrink them before I came now before we go up to the tower I have a gift for you. Your first courting gift I hope you liike it my love".

The students were on the edges of their seats it was rare to see a mate recieving their first courting gift and they were curious to see what it was.

Harry eyes widened as Julian pulled out a box with a beauitful ribbon on it he gently took the box out of Julian's hands and opened it and gasped "Julian!. You should have it must of cost a small fortune".

Julian shrugged "May I?".

Harry eyes gittered with unshed tears and nodded as he handed Julian the box. He took the beauitful platium necklace that has a wolf with expensive emerald forest green eyes and a snake with crimson red rubies for eyes and gently placed it on Harry's neck and lightly kissed Harry's neck as Harry clutched the necklace.

The girls all cooed and whispered jeaslous at the beautiful gift and the guys smirked and the twins shouted "Someones getting laid tonight".

Harry scowled at them as Julian raised an eyebrow Minerva smiled "That was a very beautiful gift you bought Julian what does it symbolize?"She asked interested.

Julian grinned "Shall we show them love?".

Harry smirked "I don't see why not but then we must register later at the ministry".

Julian nodded and then gestured for Harry to go first as he closed his eyes and both changed into their Animagus forms the Hufflepuffs screamed in horror at the 8ft Basilisk and then at the pure black wolf with gorgous green eye who looked at them amused.

Minerva gasped in shock one of her students was an illegal animagus and she hadn't known and right in front of her was a Basilisk which suggested an exteremly powerful wizard and a wolf who was only a 5th year which also suggest he is an exteremly powerful wizard.

Harry and Julian changed back and laughed at the shocked faces of the professors and students.

Julian then picked Harry up bridal style and then bid good day and then apparited with Harry which should of been impossible but vampires didn't follow the rules of wizarding law.

Minerva in shock just asked "Did he-?".

Severus smirked "It seems that Potter has a dark creature as a mate which suggest either Julian is a dark elf, vampire, moon elf, dragon lord or Incubus".

Dumbledore looked pale his plans were going down the drain if Harry was being protected by an exteremly powerful dark creature something had to be done this couldn't continue.

**Chapter 6: Show what it means to be a fallen angel**

Julian took Harry's hand and they apparitied to a small village outside of Spinner's end and Julian led Harry to a late night pub. When they walked in Harry caught a scent it was the scent of blood and he liked it.

"Wait here and I shall find a suitable meal for you and then you can feed and I will take care of the rest afterwords.

Harry's thoughts were on his godfather and Remus wondering what they would say if they say him now about to kill a human.

He jumped and looked at Julian who had a delicious looking female to his right.

The woman looked to be in a trace and smiled "Is this the young gentleman who is joining us for a late night dinner?".

Harry grinned and nodded "Indeed I am and I must confess I am ever so hungry".

Three left the pub and walked down into a darkened alleyway in one quick motion to fast for the human eye to see.

Julian snarled at the woman and then snapped her neck and tilted her neck for Harry to drink.

Harry smiled and whispered a thank you so and bit hungrily into the dead woman's neck. Slowly he drank savouring the sweet and bitter taste of her blood and moaned and released the woman once he was full.

Julian smirked and waved his hand and the woman's body disappeared as Harry rested his head on Julian's shoulder and sighed happily "I love you".

Julian chuckled "I love you too Harry now I think it's time for you to get some sleep".

Harry nodded and they walked into the night back without a care to the world that slept not knowing that Harry Potter was a half vampire a dark creature.

His head was hurting and his body was sore from the first feed completing his halfling transition despite himself he lay back down finding himself naked between the silky red sheets.

He groaned realising Julian must of undressed him last night he remembered Julian killing the woman and then he fed from her and then they when into a vampire club and danced and got blood drunk on several blood donors who offered themselves to them.

He had only managed to kill two of them before he started to gain control of his feeds when Julian and some older elder vampires taught him how to control his blood lust.

"Morning love I take it you are feeling hungover from last night?" Said a seductive and amused voice.

Harry shivered at the voice and purred "Hello my angel I take it you aren't hungover anymore".

Julian nodded with a cheeky grin and throw over a hangover draught as Harry forced the thick cooling potion down his throat.

After that they passionately made love as they pinned each other with their strong powerful immortal bodies.

Harry was panting heavily "So my angel are you going to teach me what it means to be a fallen angel?".

Julian chuckled "Of course my love but that can wait to later get some sleep the sun is still up".

Harry nodded and hummed feeling the love and protectiveness coming through their mate bond that was developing stronger by the day.

Julian had to go on a mission as he was chosen to be a spy to the vampire clans to find out about the Dark Lord's motives were in regarding them and their clans.

Harry smiled as he lay in bed with Julian one last time as tomorrow morning he would leave for his mission and stay for 2 months at Riddle Manor with the other Death Eaters.

Julian sighed and looked at the ugly black mark forever branded on his skin "Harry my love do you still love me even know I am branded forever with this disgusting mark?".

Harry smiled softly "Of course I do my love". He kissed the mark gently shivering waves of pleasure up Julian's spine as he shivered.

Julian smiled "I love you my dark angel I wish I didn't have to leave you but it is for the safety of the clans and I was chosen to protect my kin".

Julian smiled "So was I to protect wizarding kind I understand the sacrifices we must make and I love you and your mark because it represents how we must embrace the darkness to become stronger warriors of the light this mark isn't ugly because it doesn't represent the same as the others he shows how much we must sacrifice to protect the ones we love". Harry gently took Julian's arm and hissed "Little serpent mark is their a way to make another copy of yourself but without a bond to your master?".

The serpent snake hissed "Yes young speaker I can if that is what you wish but it is permanent is that what you wish?".

Harry nodded "Indeed can you link a bond between I and my mate little serpent mark?".

The serpent nodded and a golden linked in between the too and the Dark mark formed on Harry's arm.

Julian gasped "Harry my love what have you done?".

Harry smiled "I wanted the mark to represent our love it's fake and doesn't link me to Voldemort but to you and you're mark is only now slightly linked to Voldemort it will only sting a little now and tell you when you are being summoned".

Julian wrapped his arms around Harry and hissed him and his Dark Mark which wrote in Latin underneath "_We must embrace the darkness to protect the ones we love no matter the sacrifices we must make for we are fallen angels. .One angel was born of darkness but embraces the light and the other dark angel was born of light but has adapted to the darkness_".

Julian grinned and then got ready and packed his belongings he then knelt down beside Harry and then opened a very expensive and one of a kind engagement ring.

Harry chocked out a strangled sob "Y-you want to marry me?".

Julian nodded "Of course I do my dark angel. We're already married as we are mates in the wizarding and vampire community but since you're mother was muggleborn I thought maybe you wanted to do it that way also".

Harry nodded as his hand trembled as the ring was slipped onto his finger that wrote _Forever mine my Dark Angel as I am forever yours love Angel_

Harry squealed and kissed Julian "Please be careful and no matter what you must do to survive and protect our kin know that I will always be yours and I love you even if you have to torture and kill and give into our dark nature".

Julian nodded "I promise my love please don't follow in my footsteps don't underestimate the allure of darkness even the purest are drawn to it and the brightest of hearts contain the most darkness".

Harry kissed Julian "Don't worry about me and have fun. I can protect myself like I have always done just keep safe".

Julian shed a tear "I know my love but you are still so young for me to leave you on you're own to survive but I trust you and have taught you well. If you ever need me then use are bond or mark".

Harry blushed and then kissed Julian one last time as Julian bit into his neck claiming him as his before using his vampiric speed and left.

**Chapter 7: Bathroom Horror**

Sirius lay in bed next to Remus and Lucius all was quiet. The room was dark and Sirius was comfortable his head against Remus chest but sadly he awakened by the urge to pee. Damn he was getting older. Sirius got up careful not to wake Mooney or Luc then managed to stumble and hit literally every eall on the why to the bathroom. He uttered a few curse words and swore he heard laughter and a snigger coming her his bedroom but decided to ignore it. Sirius did his business. Then figured one of the boys had just left the light on must likely Harry as his two newly adopted sons Fred,Geroge and Neville had their own bathroom and Draco would always use Severus bathroom as he didn't like to share. Then he went over to wash his hands but froze in fear as he saw the bloody knife. "What the hell?" He cried without thinking he took the knife down to his and Remus room. "Mooney...Luc" He said waking them up "Huh what?" they both replied. Remus rubbed his eyes and cried "Padfoot what happened?". Lucius frowned "You promised you'd tell us if you were feeling low" He looked devastated. "Oh shit, no Mooney..Luc!" SIrius cried realizing how this looked to the loves of his life. "I found this in the bathroom!". Remus reached for his wrist and checked them over and made Sirius strip the old scars still remained untouched "Sorry I didn't believe you" Remus whispered.

Sirius sighed "That's okay I wouldn't trust me either" He replied and did the same with Remus and Lucius who reluctantly followed instructions "That only leaves Sev or the boys" Lucius whispered fearfully.

They exchanged looks and Remus taks the knife from Sirius hand. It was a tigger and he didn't need that after all the battles and twelve years in Azkaban.

They shut the lights off and lay there listening with the door open sure enough Severus walked into the bathroom he never used and muttered about leaving lights on and as soon as Severus passed their bedroom. He was tackled by Sirius and Lucius and then stunned by Remus.

Severus snarled loud enough the twins and Draco rushed out to see what was going on and looked surprised and amused as Sirius was in a compromising postion on top of Severus who looked ready to murder the three adults as Remus ased "Anything you'd like to tell us Sev?" He whispered.

Severus hissed "What the bloody hell are you on about wolf?!".

Lucius sighed "Sev have you been replasing in old habits?".

Severus looked offended "What?!. Of course not".

Sirius frowned as he pulled Severus sleeve of and their was nothing their and Remus pulled out the bloody knife making the children's eyes to widen in horror.

Severus looked concerned "Who?".

Remus looked upset and then looked at the children who's eyes widened and scrambled locking their bedroom doors.

Sirius looked horrified "All of them by the looks of it but the problem is who's knife is this and who is hurting right now".

Severus broken free from the stunner and then hissed "Right you lot get out here this instant! And Strip while you're in their to your undergarments and that includes all of you. You have 2 minutes to get out here before we break down you're doors".

Draco exclaimed "I don't care what you say uncle Sev I am not stripping and that knife isn't mine!".

Neville whimpered "Nor mine".

Fred growled "If you think I am stripping you've got another thing coming!".

George snarled "Neither am I!".

Severus hissed "Get Tom tell him we need the Verdimillous spell on them if they unwilling to follow instructions and tell him why".

Remus cringed and sent a Patronus charm to Tom who was standing beside Lucius and the others within minutes.

Fred sniffed "Oh my god they've called Voldemort!".

Geroge sniffed "Shit Fenrir's with them too".

Fenrir smirked with a growl in response "Enough games cubs now do as you're alpha orders or I am sure that I can break down that pathetic wooden door of yours and strip you myself with ease".

Draco huffed "Father how can you do this to us it is cruel we told you the knife isn't ours and you want us to expose ours with evidence".

Lucius looked angry "Draco Alexander Malfoy!. If you are innocent then why did you lock yourself in your room when you realised what Remus was hinting at if you have nothing to hide?".

Neville panicked "Why can't you lot mind your own business so what if we do things that help us cope we don't need to be treated like this so what if you found a bloody knife it means nothing that is hardly prove that we've done it".

Tom smirked "Hm I believe we shall go for Longbottom first".

Fenrir nodded and then started to break down the door as Longbottom and then growled when he saw Neville trying to escape out the window. He grabbed the boy by the scuff and pulled him outside.

Neville glared "Get you're hand of me!. I hate you all!. I'll never forgive you not let me go!".

Voldemort pulled out his wand "This is for you're own good Longbottom. Verdimillous!".

Neville (1 years old) Bellatrix using the crucio curse on his parents

Neville (6 years old) His uncle dangling him from a bridge and accidentally dropping him and his magic kicking in and saving him for almost certain death.

Neville (8 years old) Accidental magic making the flowers grow and being interested in plants and nature

Neville (9 years old) Being verbal abuse by his grandmother

Neville (10 years old) Being slapped by his grandmother

Neville (11 years old) Being sorted and having a choice to be in Ravenclaw

Neville (11 years old) Being bullied by the Slytherins

Neville (12 years old) Throwing up in the boys bathroom on purpose and crying

Neville (12 years old) Looking in disgust at himself in the mirror

Neville (13 years old) Snape Boggart

Neville (13 years old) Cutting himself on the Astronomy tower only to be caught by Harry who was looking at the full moon and smoking and Neville asking why he was worried and why he wasn't yelling at him and then Harry explaining the wounds weren't deep enough and pulled up his own sleeve and comforting Neville.

Neville (13 years old) Neville's grandmother emotional abusing Neville

Neville (14 years old) Harry helping him with his magic and learning that he is a nature elementalist

Neville (14 years old) Crying himself to sleep after having a nightmare about his parents

Neville (15 years old) Getting drunk with the Twins, Draco and Harry

Neville (15 years old) Using dark magic and becoming worried about Harry and the twins

Neville (15 years old) Fancing Luna Lovegood

Neville (15 years old) Taking Luna out on a date

Neville (15 years old) Using wandless magic and celebrating with Harry and his illegal blood brothers

Neville (15 years old) Breaking up with Luna after Fred kissed Neville and realising he had feelings for Fred

Neville (15 years old) Sleeping with Fred and ...

Neville (15 years old) Neville willingly being turned on the full moon and becoming Fred's mate

Neville (15 years old) Telling his godmother he is in love with fred and is a wolf and is no longer going to allow her to treat him like dirt then being hit with a cutting curse and being disowned

Neville (15 years old) Smoking and being caught by Fred who smacks the cigratte out of his hand and kisses Neville and telling him to let it out and cry as they sat comforting each other in the room of requirment.

Once the spell was old Neville collasped and curled up into a ball and started sobbing Fred couldn't take it and opened the door and held a crying Neville as Fred protective held him growling at the adults.

Fenrir frowned "I'm sorry cub that you had to suffer with that godfasken woman as a guardian at least you've got each other mated for life as pack mates".

Remus knelted "Neville cub why don't you smell like a werewolf submissive?".

Neville whimpered "Harry made a potion that covered up the scent and mask the feature it's what he's been using after his mate turned him".

Severus look a sharp breath "What is Potter?".

Neville shrugged "Don't know he hasn't told us even when we were blooded as illegal blood brothers".

Lucius asked calmly "Nev kit how are you feeling?".

Neville frowned and shrugged "Don't know my occlumency shields are blocking out the betrayal and hurt I should be feeling".

Tom looked amazed "Who taught you Occlumency?".

Fred sneered "Harry did to protect us from Dumbledore and you".

Severus asked softly "Neville are you still-?".

Neville shook his head "No I been clean for 3 months now Harry and my mate has helped".

Tom nodded and sighed "Your next Fred".

Fred snarled "Don't you-".

Voldemort cut him off "Verdimillous!".

Fred (5 years old) Being spanked for playing harmlesspranks

Fred (6years old) Being neglected ask his mother was giving Ron all the attention

Fred (8 years old) Ron lying and getting in trouble and being beaten with a wooden spoon

Fred (9 years old) Accidentally Setting hair on fire and his father locking him in his room and yelling at him threatening to send him away.

Fred (11 years old) Nearly being sorted into Slytherin and begging not to in fear of his parents wrath

Fred (11 years old) Poppy being told he has ADHD

Fred (12 years old) Being emotional and verbally abused by Molly

Fred (13 years old) Being picked on by Ron

Fred (13 years old) Starving himself because his mother called him an attention seeker

Fred (14 years old) Being beaten with a belt by Arthur for using the flying car

Fred (14 years old) Slitting his wrists and being found by Geroge who healed him

Fred (15 years old) Drinking heavily to escape the nightmares

Fred (16 years old) Being attacked by a werewolf and being saved by Harry and Julian

Fred )16 years old) Julian being being bitten by the werewolf and Harry inner vampire killing the wolf over he too was bitten.

Fred (16 years old) Going to Godric's Hollow for Christmas

Fred (16 years old) Going to Julian's wedding

Fred (16 years old) Becoming addicted to the dark arts and then 2 months later being forced to go through withdrawls after being locked in a room with Neville helping him through it.

Fred (16 years old) Transforming and infecting Neville

Fred stayed slient and didn't dare look up in fear of seeing pity in their eyes Neville growled "Finished torturing us?!".

Remus looked ready to burst into tears "Fred...It's ok we're understand what you went through not one is going to judge you or pity you I swear look at me son".

Fred looked in Remus eyes who shone with unshed tears and shivered as Sirius knelt and touched his scarred wrist and then pulled up his sleeve to look at the old white scars that once upon a time would of killed him.

Sirius frowned "Fred do you want them to go away?".

Fred nodded "B-But self inflected wounds don't heal by magic".

Sirius nodded "Normally yes because the person doesn't want them to be healed".

Remus whispered a spell and Fred watched as the lines that haunted him vanished "There gone".

Severus smiled "That is because you no longer wanted them their Fred. Where you able to get through the withdrawls?". He asked seriously.

Neville groaned "Yeah he did 48 hours of hell never again that god Draco stayed with George when he went through it".

Tom asked seriously and concerned "What about Harry?".

Both Fred and Neville cringed "No he hasn't fought his addiction to the dark arts and it has been getting worse he can't go without a day. Julian was suppose to be helping him but honestly things have gotten worse when he disappeared. Harry his scare as you properly know Julian is a death eater and is a vampire and by now you relise that Harry is a Halfling a newborn half vampire and his mate has shut down his sire and mate bond which is worrying as Harry doesn't know where he is or if he is alive or dead. He is having a hard time in keeping his humanity on and I fear that he will snap and switch it off if Julian doesn't return soon when Julian turned Harry he was seeking death and calling out for it and that is when Julian heard his mate's desire and crave for death and he granted what Harry's desired and swore not to leave him and now we are picking up the pieces of the idiot who is breaking Harry's heart especially sense Julian has taken Harry's child with him were ever he is".

Sirius looked pissed "Excuse me did you just say my pup has had a child and that bastard has taken his childe away and shut down his mate and sire bond!".

Draco stormed out of his room "How could you betray Harry like that?!".

Neville wept "They need to know about our niece Bami needs her bearer and that self fish bastard just out of the blue takes her away without so much as a reason or goodbye".

Geroge opened his door "Julian must have had his reasons he would've of hurt Harry like that without a reason".

Draco snorted "What he did to Harry was inexcusable".

Harry suddenly rubbed his eyes looking exhaused and weak "Guys what's the matter with you it's 4 o'clock in the morning you're loud enough to wake the dead" He muttered sleepy

Sirius rushed over to Harry and hugged him for dear life "I'm so sorry I swear when I hunt down that sick bastard I will kill him kiddo".

Harry blinked "Excuse me what are you talking about siri?".Suddenly he looked around and his eyes widened as he looked at his brother's faces "What did you lot do and would is snake face doing here?". He growled.

Tom frowned and walked over to Harry and touched his shoulder causing him to flinch and clutch his arm as his mark was sending pluses of dark magic up his arm and hissed "Stop touching me you're waking it up".

Tom narrowed his eyes "Potter what I'm I waking up?. What is on your arm that is waking up to my mere touch".

Harry sneered "It's you're bloody dark magic it knows it's master".

Tom grabbed Harry's arm and pulled up his sleeve and looked in shock at his dark mark on the boy's forearm with writing underneath as his pale skin was littered in scars some very fresh. He hissed "Who marked you Potter?".

Harry snatched his arm away from Tom "Him. He didn't wouldn't the filthy mark on his own arm so I took it to make him feel better and it worked! But now he is gone along with my daughter!".

Severus took out his wand and whispered the spell

Harry (1 Years old) Watching his parents being killed

Harry (5 years old) Being thrown into the cuboard underneath the stairs

Harry (6 years old) Cooking at the Dursleys and being their houself

Harry (7 years old) Using accidental magic to turn his teachers wig blue

Harry (8 years old) Sleeping in his cubpoard

Harry (8 years old) Talking to a grass snake

Harry (9 years old) Being beaten until an inch of his life to get the freaky magic out of him

Harry (10 years old) Vanishing glass in the snake tank

Harry (11 years old) Nearly being sorted into Slytherin

Harry (12 years old) Destorying the Horcrux and being bitten by the Basilisk and seeing death standing over him

Harry (13 years old) Using a timeturner and watching Remus turn into a werewolf and fighting Sirius

Harry (13 years old) Facing hundreds of Dementors

Harry (14 years old) Talking with Barty Crouch Jr

Harry (15 years old) Eavesdropping on Dumbledore's conversation

Harry (15 years old) Smoking at the Astronomy tower and meeting Julian and being turned

Harry (15 years old) Druken and being in Severus quaters

Harry (15 years old) Completing his halfling transition

Harry (15 years old) Sleeping with Julian

Harry (15 years old) Living in Knockturn Alley and getting married

Harry (15 years old) Turning a little 8 year old orphaned girl into a Halfling

Harry (15 years old) Saving Fred and Geroge life

Harry (15 years old) Harry killing muggles

Harry (15 years old) Being addicted to Dark Arts

Harry (15 years old) Nightmares

Harry (15 years old) Julian and Bami disappearing

Harry (15 years old) Losing control and going on a blood rage

Harry (15 years old) Attempted sucide and being saved by Draco

Harry (15 years old) Attempted sucide and being saved by Fred

Harry (15 years old) Attempted sucide and being saved by his inner vampire

Harry (15 years old) Finding out that his father is Severus Snape and Tom Riddle

Harry (15 years old) Doing Drugs, Alcohol and having sex at a party

Harry (15 years old) Fancing Draco

Harry (15 years old) Cutting himself in the bathroom

Harry snapped and his inner vampire came out as he switched his emotions off his eyes turned a ruthless and soulless black and laughed evilly.

Draco gulped and whispered "What have you done Harry".

Harry grinned baring his fangs at them and then grabbed Sirius and sank his fangs roughing into his neck and then throw him against the wall and then spoke demonic "This world will pay the price for what my mate his done. He has stolen my heart and my light and these streets will run red with blood".

With a pop he apparited Sirius clutched his throat as he bled profusly as Severus knelt and healed the wound and fed him his blood and thanked god Harry didn't use his venom.

Sirius said in a gruff voice "What do we do now Harry's turned off his emotions and is going out on a killing spree if he can hurt the ones he loved the most then their is no telling how far he will fall".

Suddenly Julian appeared looking a mess and Draco looked ready to murder "YOU!".

Julian clutched his side with a girl clutched to his side in fear at the murderous looks they were giving her father.

Julian gasped in pain "Were's Harry?".

Remus growled and Fenrir pulled him back as the little girl clutched her father tightly "You can't harm him while his cub is latched on to him".

Sirius yelled "Do you know what you have done to my godson!?. You took away the two people he lived for and left him alone a bloody newborn halfling without his mate and young without so much as a word and then you cut of your bonds to him!. How dare you return like nothing has happened?!".

Julian cringed "I take it he's bad then".

Severus closed his eyes and then forced the memories of what he'd just seen and his son switching off his emotions and nearly killing Sirius ".

Julian collasped "I had not choice. I had to leave the vampire counsel was looking for me. Harry is still so young and he is a newborn and wasn't coping well with his dark magic addiction I just thought that I would take Bami to relieve the stress I didn't know that they would keep me so long I had to register Harry and our daughter then I was forced into questioning for turning the Boy Who Lived that was supposely forbidden and I was sent trial until they discover that he was indeed born and was chosen for a vampire's life and dropped the charges I switch the bond off because if he knew I was indange of being excutated then he would follow me and their was a warrent for his arrest until today if he was found then he was to be brought also in for questioning...I couldn't risk them finding out".

Severus hissed "What do you suppose we do Julian my son is out for blood and for revenge you know exactly what will happen if he is discovered a wildling. An out of control newborn that will expose them to the muggle world and who can't be control he will be staked and burned.

Julian winced "We must find him but how?".

Fenrir growled "Open you're bond bring him back".

Bami looked worried "Is daddy not well?".

Julian sobbed "No my daughter daddy isn't feeling well at the moment because we left and father broke his heart".

Bami frowned "I'll make daddy feel better then he won't be sad anymore".

Julian kissed Bami on the forehead and handed her to Severus "Bami sweet heart this is you grand sire he will protect you but whatever happens you must to stand in between myself and daddy".

Bami frowned "Why?".

Julian looked nervous "Daddy isn't well and it's my fault and when daddy comes back he won't be himself and might try and hurt me and it would be no less than I deserve. If you stand in our way then you sweet heart might accidentally got hurt and then Daddy will never forgive himself or get better understand?".

Bami nodded scared as Severus passed her to Fenrir who sniffed "Lycan Hybrid interesting rare especially for a young one. Hm how about we go and get some nice steaks cub?".

Bami grinned "Yes please!". Fenrir smirked and carried the little girl on his shoulder into the kitchen were he placed a locking and sliencing charm on the door and proceed to keep the girl entertained while the others dealth with Harry.

Severus then grabbed the boy by the throat "If you ever harm my childe again I will kill you if you survive this night. You better mend my childe's broken heart and his torn soul that you have broken and ripped or else boy you will have to deal with me and I am still deciding wether I let you live".

Julian looked scared and ready to piss himself at the look on Harry's sire's face as he released him.

Remus growled angrily Draco then puched Julian in the face "That is for the pain you have cause him and how you left us to pick up the broken pieces Julian you bloody bastard".

Suddenly there was a pop and a blood soaked Harry with his face covered in blood holding Arabella Figgs in his hand dead looking in horror with no eyes in her sockets and her body tortured and mangled with Petunia Dursley screaming in agony as her veins were black filled with Vemon yet their were no marks on her body.

Harry smirked and waved his hand as she busted into flames he's eyes sparkling darkly as he turned his attention on Julian who looked ready to die of fright he had never seen a wilding before not one this far gone.

Harry snarled "YOU!".

Julian took a defence stance "Harry I know you're pissed but I can explain if you give me the chance".

Harry sneered "What for you to break my cold dead heart again with you're lies!".His voice boomed

Julian hissed "I never lied to you Harry I was trying to protect you!.I had not choice. I had to leave the vampire counsel was looking for me. Your is still so young and you are a newborn and you weren't coping well with your dark magic addiction I just thought that I would take Bami to relieve the stress I didn't know that they would keep me so long I had to register you and our daughter then I was forced into questioning for turning the Boy Who Lived that was supposely forbidden and I was sent trial until they discover that you were indeed born and was chosen for a vampire's life and dropped the charges I switch the bond off because if you knew I was indange of being excutated then ypu would follow me and their was a warrent for your arrest until today if you were found then you were to be brought also in for questioning...I couldn't risk them finding out".

Harry laughed "And you couldn't of warned me or told me before you left with our daughter without so much as a goodbye!".

Julian shivered at the coldness "I'm sorry I can't possible tell you how much I regret what I did".

Harry smirked "You will pay you bastard you should of killed me when you had the chance now you can decide which of us lives or dies. I hate you Julian and I regret marrying a self fish bastard like you!. I asked for death and you grant me this worthless life haven't I suffered enough for this world".

Severus spoke softly "Harry my childe if you just switch you're humanity back on the you would understand".

Harry glared "Shut it I don't need to listen to a old pathetic man that has hated my exitence from day one. You allowed me to suffer you did this to me and you expect me to listen to you?". He arched an eyebrow and hissed "You don't deserve to live or be called anyone's father look at you nothing but a filthy death eater that will end up being killed up both sides of the war to scared to chose where you stand encase you are wrong. Lily would be ashamed of the man you turned out to be I don't know what she saw in you Snape because all I see is a coward and fraud. No wonder she married James he has a backbone and can decided for himself he is not prey like mortal cattle but a predator that can die for what he believes in too bad the same can't be said for you".

Severus looked hurt as pain shone in his black orbs suddenly Harry was slapped by Julian who trembled at what he had done. "Harry...I shouldn't have...I'm so sorry".

Harry licked his lip and then started to transform into his hybrid form and when to attack Julian who also changed and countered Harry's attacks trying to get through to Harry as they fought both fighting for their lives.

Harry through Julian into the wall causing cracks to appear and Julian shook himself and leaped back on Harry as they battered each other.

Tom snarled "Potter ...Julian enough!".

They igorned him when suddenly their was a scream and Harry was forced out of his Lycan form as his black eyes faltered at his daughter's scream he rushed over to the door that was heavily ward.

Bami called out "Daddy! Save me from the wolf!",

Harry growled and snarled "Give me back my cub Greyback I swear if you laid a paw on my childe I'll skin you and make a pair of boots out of you!".

Bami started sobbing calling her daddies name getting a reaction as Harry's eyes were switching like mad rapid turning green to pure black in seconds.

Julian was battered and bruise to exhaused to move and injuried "Bami you are such a Slytherin good girl the best way to turn a humanity switch back on is to believe you're childe is in danger".

Tom was putting new wards in place as fast as Harry was breaking them Remus growled "Fenrir is an idiot in taunting the cub he'll be killed".

Severus hissed "Fenrir move back to the furtherest side of the room and Bami sweet heart move back from the door and stay as still as you can and Greyback what ever you do. Do not move or even breath until Harry checks over his childe".

Harry suddenly broke down the wards and then pulled the door off it's hings and held his daughter in his arms and sobbed into her shoulder holding her for dear life as the girl cried in her bearers arms.

Draco rushed in "H-Harry? Are you back?".

Harry igorned him "My baby are you alright?".

Bami nodded "Hungry daddy feed me".

Harry slit his wrist in an instant and put his wrist over the girl's mouth as she feed greedily as Harry hummed glowing a soft blue.

The others rushed in to see Harry nursing his daughter and glowing as he held her close and hummed

Julian winced as Tom helped him up and healed his wounds still glaring at him.

Harry sniffed her hair making Bami giggle "Daddy when is my baby brother or sister coming?".

Harry smiled soft as he touched his stomach "Soon sweet heart but he is still growing in daddy and won't be here for sometime did you feel him?".

Bami giggled "He kicked Daddies tummy".

Harry rubbed his stomach as Sirius along with the other child including Lucius fainted.

Julian eyes widened "Y-You're pregent?".

Harry sneered still upset with Julian and lifted up his top to see a slight swollen stomach "Well It isn't gas Julian!. Why do you think you leaving me alone and prenant upset me so much. I am a newborn and I have hormones and I had no one to comfort me when I felt scare or worried did you know when you left I almost miscarried!?. Our son nearly died and it was your fault and if he had of died I would of also. You blood bastard do you have any idea how I felt?. I had to go through withdrawls from dark arts the day you left I found out and had to go through it alone. I was crave my mate's blood because the baby needed it and I was unable to give it which mean the baby was taken more from me to make up meaning I was becoming weaker and needed to hunt more or both us and the baby would of straved!".

Julian broke down in tears shaking his head "I'm so sorry Harry".

Severus wanted to kill the boy "YOU GOT MY FIVETEEN HALFLING SON PRENANT!".

Fenrir smirked "A Grandfather of two already Severus at your age".

Severus gave Fenrir a dirty look "How does it feel to be a Grandfather also sense I am mated also with your cub making you Great Grandfather".

Fenrir paled "Oh God I sound old and I'm not even fifty yet".

Harry smirked "You are half right Fenrir but I am not the father of two but three I'm having twins". He said excited and then Julian fainted along with his father and Remus.

Tom rolled his eyes "Only you Harry...In the middle of a war and you are the most important and here you are up the bloody duff with twins and you already have an 8 year old daughter".

Harry snorted "I'm sure their godfather can protect my little ones".

Tom eyes widened "Godfather?. I'm the Dark Lord I can't be a godfather!".

Bami grinned and hugged Tom who looked shock and unaware of what to do he had never had a child hug him willingly "Bloody Gryffindor Bravery just like you're bearer"


End file.
